pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Murphy
Richard Murphy (born 1927) is an Irish poet. He is a member of Aosdána. Life Youth Murphy was born to an Anglo-Irish family at Milford House, in County Mayo near the Mayo-Galway border, in 1927.Welch (ed.), Oxford companion to Irish literature, p. 383. He spent much of his early childhood in Ceylon, now Sri Lanka, where his father served in the Colonial Service and was active as mayor of Colombo and Governor General of the Bahamas (in succession to the Duke of Windsor). He first received his education at Canterbury School and Wellington College. He won a scholarship to Magdalen College, Oxford, at 17, where he studied English under C.S. Lewis. He was later educated at the Sorbonne and between 1953 and 1954, he ran a school at Crete. In his Archaeology of Love (1955), Murphy reflects on his experiences in England and the Continent. Return to Ireland In 1954, he settled at Cleggan, on the coast of Galway. Several years later, in 1959, he purchased and renovated a traditional type of boat, which he used to ferry visitors to the island. In 1969, he purchased Ardoileán (High Island), a small island in the vicinity of Inishbofin. Since 1971 Murphy has been a poet-in-residence at nine American universities. Now he lives in Sri Lanka, he previously divided his time between Dublin and Durban, South Africa, where his daughter and her family reside. In 2002, a unique memoir of his life and times was published by Granta, constructed from astonishingly detailed diaries kept over the course of five decades. Recognition In 1951, he received the Æ Memorial Award for Poetry in Ireland; first prize, Guinness Awards, Cheltenham (1962); British Arts Council Awards (1967 and 1976); Marten Toonder Award (1980); Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature (1969); and American-Irish Foundation Award (1983). Publications Poetry * The Archaeology of Love. Dolmen, 1955. *''Three Irish Poets'' (by John Montague, Thomas Kinsella, & Richard Murphy). Dublin: Dolmen Press, 1961.Search results = au:John Montague, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 12, 2014. * Sailing to an Island. London: Faber, 1963. *''Penguin Modern Poets 7'' (by Richard Murphy, Jon Silkin, & Nathaniel Tarn). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1965 1966.Search results = au:Richard Murphy, WorldCat, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 25, 2014. * The Battle of Aughrim. New York: Knopf; London: Faber, 1968. * High Island. London: Faber 1974. * High Island: New and selected poems. New York: Harper & Row, 1975. * Selected Poems. London: Faber 1979. * The Price of Stone. London: Faber 1985. * The Price of Stone, and earlier poems. Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1985. * New Selected Poems. London: Faber, 1989. * The Mirror Wall. Dublin, Wolfhound Press, 1989; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University. Press, 1989. * In The Heart Of The Country: Collected poems Oldcastle, Co Meath: Gallery Press, 2000. **published in U.S. as Collected Poems. Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2001. Non-fiction *''The Kick. A life among writers''. London & New York: Granta, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Irish Writers Online.Murphy, Richard, Irish Writers Online, Philip Casey, Web, Nov. 14, 2012. See also *Members of Aosdána *List of Irish poets References *Bowers, Neal. "Richard Murphy: The Landscape of the Mind." Journal of Irish Literature 11.3 (1982): 33-42. *Harmon, Maurice (ed.). Richard Murphy: Poet of Two Traditions. Dublin: Wolfhound, 1978. *Welch, Robert (ed.). The Oxford Companion to Irish Literature. p. 383. Notes External links ;Poems *Richard Murphy at Poetry International (7 poems) ;About *Murphy, Richard at Irish Writers Online. * Richard Murphy at Wake Forest University Press *Richard Murphy at the Seamus Heaney Centre for Poetry, University of Belfast. *Interview with a Poet: Richard Murphy at The Spectator, 2013. Category:1927 births Category:Living people Category:Irish poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Aosdána members Category:People from County Mayo Category:People from County Galway Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets